The Impossible
by The Lucky One 1111
Summary: The Volturi give Bree a year to prove her self control. She moves in with the Cullens but Jacob imprints on her. Can fire and ice live together? Not good at summaries but do give it a try :)
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's a weird pairing but you have to wonder what if?**

**Bree's POV:**

I heard movementsfrom the North and knew I was sandwiched between the yellow eyes and the dark cloaks. I could tell that they were as wary as Riley and my creator had been.There was something more to them than i could see, i could feel it. These were the punishers and they didn't lose.

"Welcome Jane" said the yellow eyed one who held the human. They knew each other. I had to keep glancing at the human. The memory of her scent alone made me dig my fingers deep into the ground. I wouldn't kill her. The yellow eys had let me live and if not killing her meant me keeping my life. I would endure it. "I see she's _still human_ Aro will be very iinterested to know.

"The date has been set." the human said in a shaky voice. Jane acted like she didn't hear her. She directed her attention to me instead. "What is your name?" Before I could answer my body felt like it was on fire. I was soon on the floor screaming and writhing in pain. "That's not necessary" the redhead said. "I'm just having a little fun" "My name is B..Bree" I managed to choke out. "I didn't want to do this or kill anyone. Riley said our thoughts weren't safe." "Did he? Felix. Deal with this."

"Wait! We can keep her safe. She will become vegetarian like us. Give her a chan..." Out of nowhere came the biggest wolf I have ever seen. It stood between the red cloaks and I protectively. While ripping a series of snarls out of its exposed teeth. "We will give you a year, but..." She suddenly got around the wolf and crushed it's bones with ease.

It's yelp echoed through the clearing. "We will not honour your alliance with the beasts". "Come Felix, I would like to go home." It took less than a second and Felix was gone and Jane stopped at the edge of the forest. "The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind." Then she was gone. I was overwhelmed. I would live. And i had a _family?_

That word had finally meant something to me. But would a life without Diego be worth living? Then I remembered the wolf. Where it was supposed to be was a naked man. He was well built. I rushed to his aid but ugh he smelled like a wet dog! I felt a pull on my arm. "He's going to be okay."

He was the hungry looking one who was suspicious about my 'tame' behaviour. "I'm Jasper" He introduced me to the family. "Can I go see him? The wolf guy?" I eagerly asked Carlisle. You won't be welcome there. It is no place for vampires. For now, you need to hunt.

Jacobs POV:

I woke up to a pain in my chest. Then everything came flooding to me. Every detail. Did I imprint on a vampire? I remembered her beautiful face. Her pearly smooth skin. Perfection. I tried to stop thinking about her but kept going back to the same thought. I needed to be with her. To make sure that she was safe. So I ignored Dr. Fangs warning and got out of bed.

Billy wasn't home so I took for the woods. With quick fluid practiced movements I took my shorts off and tied them to my ankle. I immediately broke into wolf mid stride. It didn't take long to get to the Cullens house. Then I realised I didn't think about what I was going to say. Oh well. I shrugged it off. Before i could knock, Carlisle opened the door and the smell hit me straight in the nose like bleach. "Jacob..." Knowing what he was going to say I interrupted.

"Yeah Doc I know but I can barely feel a thing", I lied. I had a stabbing pain on my flank. I looked over he's shoulder. "Looking for someone specific?" Crap. I didn't think of how to answer that. "Um.. I'm here to see Bella." Lying was getting easy now. I saw her at the same time I caught her scent. "Jake! " Wait. She knew my name?

**What do you think? This is my first fanfic! R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:** Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just wrote a STORY. **

As I saw her smile I realized that all those past feelings that I had for Bella had faded away . It felt like a long lost life that didn't belong to me anymore. Carlisle moved aside. I was calling the leeches by their names now? She was across the room in an instant and pulled me into a tight embrace. I shuddered at the touch of our skin. It was fire and ice. She was starting to crush me now.

"Um... Ow?" "Sorry" she giggled. She laughed like she had canary feathers on her lips. "I don't think we've met. I'm Bree", she said with a smile flashing pearls. "I'm so sorry for not being able to see you. Carlisle told me about the treaty and I didn't want to cause trouble on my first month. But I really wanted to see you." She had no idea. I don't even know how to thank you. "I would do it again."

I purposely gave her a look of second thought and we laughed together like friends who had known each other for a long time. "I don't want to seem ungrateful or anything but why did you try to save me? I thought you despised vampires." How was I going to tell her? Would the feeling be mutual? From the corner of my eye I saw Edward smirking. Great, the bloodsucker knew.

_Don't you dare tell her anything_! I shouted in my head. I didn't look to check for his acknowledgment. He'd _better agree. _She raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer. I had to tell her. For a second i feared that she would laugh in my face. But I had to tell her. It would be better to find out now than hanging on false hope. I gritted my teeth. "I've imprinted on you, Bree."

Bree's POV:

Imprinted? What did that mean? "What's that?" "Imprinting is like when you see her, your whole life changes. You would do anything. Be anything for her. A friend, a lover, a brother, or a protector. Being inher life and her happiness is suddenly all that matters. You are bound to her and living without her would be to painful to bear. We don't choose who we imprint on.**" **He imprinted on me?

"Jake.. I.." "You don't have to give me an answer right now. That's if you're even considering me." He tried to hide it but I could see a glint of disappointment in his eyes. I thought of Diego and i couldn't just move on like this. I owed him that much. "No Jake it's not that. I just lost someone. I'm still hurting. If we have a chance, you will need to wait for me." "I have all the time in the world." he said while cupping my cheek. I wasn't used to the heated touch but I liked it.

If I were human, my cheeks would be flooding red. Rosalie came down the stairs covering her nose. "Ew, I knew I could smell something." Jacob ignored her. "Walk with me?", he asked with a smile. I nodded. "Hey blondie, why couldn't the blonde dial 911?" She didn't answer and rolled her eyes. "Because she couldn't find the eleven." "I've already heard that one!", she called after him. We found a tree in the woods and sat under it. I leaned my head on his chest listening to the rhythm of his heart.

Eleven months later:

Time had passed by quickly. I was proud of myself for feeding on animal blood but it wasn't the same. My eyes had turned yellow. Jacob and I had grown a lot closer together. I was getting nervous. I had wished to never see the Volturi again. We were sitting under our favorite tree. The air smelt of damp soil and bark. I could hear the scurrying of rodents underground and the fluttering of the heart of a bird.

"What if they're not convinced? What if they..." he cut me off with a kiss. You haven't killed a human. Calm down. We'll get through this together, kay?" There was a howl in the distance. Too low for humans to hear. It was time for his patrol. "Do you have to go?" I whined. "I'll be back soon, promise." He left before I could protest. Then with the breeze a scent caught my attention. There was nothing so tempting since the first time I met Bella.

It could only have been a human. There were such few humans like this that when vampires did find them, they would drink slowly. It was a rare fortune. I had to chase it. It was a hiker only a few miles away. I soon found him. I thought of all the work I'd done. Changing my diet. It was nutritious but it wasn't satisfying. Would i ruin it all with one kill? It didn't matter now. I was a hunter. That was my prey. I had been spending so much time with Jake lately that I realized I hadn't been feeding enough. Instinct took over. I let the scent fill my lungs and fell into a defensive crouch. A deep growl rose from my chest.

**Soo let me know what you think! R&D! Thanks to all for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

I could see the blood flowing through his exposed neck. I could hear his heart beating. Humans were so stupid. They are basically deaf and blind. There was no turning back now. My fingers curled into claws. I sunk my teeth into his soft neck. He tried to scream but was cut off by a strange gurgling sound in his lungs. I went into a frenzy. I wasn't used to blood of such good quality. As newborns, Riley would only remembered hownt those who 'wouldn't be missed' like homeless people and prostitutes.

Their blood was usually soured by drugs and alcohol. I let his mangled corpse to the ground before realizing what i had truly done. I had not only broken the rule which us Cullens so highly prided ourselves on. I had broken the treaty. I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long. Edward would read my mind and find out the truth. And Jacob, poor Jacob after all he'd done for me would be so hurt about me giving my life away like this. How could I hurt him? He didn't deserve it. I thought of all the good times I had living here. But nothing could compare being with Jake.

He was my personal fire. Alice wouldn't have seen this coming because it had been a last minute decision. There was only one thing to do. One way to save everyone. The Cullens would keep it a secret from the wolves to avoid a fight in exchange for a lie. I would ask them to tell Jake that I left. That I was always with someone else and I had only been living with the Cullens to ensure my survival. It was the perfect plan. I was going to the Volturi. I was going to tell them everything.

Jacobs POV:

I asked Sam to get off my patrol early and for Seth to cover for me. I had gotten good at hiding my secret from the pack. No one could know that i imprinted on a vampire. As soon as i was out of our telepathy range, I could think about her again. I couldn't wait to see her. The idea of seeing her again made me dig my claws deeper into the dirt. I was running faster than ever now. I began getting used to the leech stink so I could soon distinguish which Cullen it belonged to. What was i thinking? I was going to ask her out covered in dirt? I took a run back home and took a shower.

I threw my leather jacket on and decided to take my bike. Maybe we could go out like a normal couple. I stopped at a store and got a rose and was on my way. I wasn't going under the speed limit judging by the way the motorists honked at me and gave me the finger. I got to the Cullens driveway and jumped off the bike before it skidded to a standstill. I scaled the stairs and was at the door. I wondered what the use of knocking would be since they already knew i was here so i let myself in. Jacob, we've been expecting you." he said with a look of concern on his face. "What's going on? Where's Bree?" I asked with a little too much excitement. "There's something we need to tell you. Bree wasn't here for you. Or for us.

We offered her our accommodation so that she could prove what she needed to the Volturi so she could leave with her mate. She never wanted to be with you. She just thought she owed you enough to lead her on." What were they saying? She played me? My hands started shaking uncontrollably. My rage was controlling me again. I tried to not let despair find me. I tried to suppress my sorrow with anger. There was the same hollow space I had in my chest after Bella rejected me. Tears began to blur my vision. I was letting sadness win. Maybe i _wanted _it to. "Aw, Jake..."

Bella hugged me but my arms hung limp. "Ha! Did you really think she could ever love a mutt like you? What a joke!", I heard blondie say from a corner. But i wouldn't do it. I wouldn't let my sadness dominate. I ran out the door and have my bike one hard kick across the street. I didn't care who saw me now. I let the heat flow through my spine and felt the silent shimmer that turned me into something else. I heard my clothes rip off. Crap. But i always kept a backup pair of shorts in the woods. I remembered how close we were. We even spent more time together than Edward and Bella.

Something was wrong. I got to the tree and followed her scent to a corpse. It had to be her. There was no other scent around except for the fading ones of the other Cullens. It all made sense now. They lied. I went back to the Cullens and kicked the door down. "Where is she! I demanded. The first person I saw was Bella. "Jake.. I can't tell you" "Damn it Bella I imprinted on her!" The whole family was in the room now. But not Blonde. "Remember what you felt when Edward left you? Now imagine that i thousand times over. Don't put me through this. Please." She finally cracked and told me everything. I was going to get to her before she could get there. If she was trying to get herself killed, she would fail, as would anyone who would try to stop me.

**I know the chapters are short but I don't think it's nice too read for too long right?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

"You can't go on your own. The Volturi will kill you." Carlisle warned. "Any volunteers?" Blondie was laughing now. "I'll help you get there." Alice said. "Follow me." Rosalie stared at her wide eyed. They each had their own drool worthy car. Alice threw the keys at me. I thought we would take Edwards Volvo but it was another car that beeped at me after clicking on the keys. It was Alices Aston Martin. We got in the car and I pressed the ignition button.

The engines purr echoed through the garage. If I wasn't so worried about Bree, I would have taken her for a spin to La Push and maybe given it a dent or two on the way back just to annoy them. I got suspicious though. Even if I did imprint on one of their family members, no Cullen would want to help me if it meant having to smell me. With the exception of the Frozen Blonde Queen of course.

"So why are you helping me, shorty?" I asked curiously. Alice was a tiny thing. About the size of one of my arms. "Headache. I've been trying so hard to see what will happen to Bree but I can't get a lock on her. She's always changing her mind. Your repulsive scent numbs the headache." "Glad I could be of help, ma'am." I winked at her. Alices phone rang. It was Edward.

She picked it up with inhuman speed. I was glad that I had such good ears. I could hear what he was saying. He sounded worried. "Carlisle and I took a look around the trees where Bree killed that hiker. We caught a scent." "Well don't hang upon ceremony! Who is it! She demanded." "It was Jane. The Volturi set this up. Back when I was in Italy, I read Aros mind. He's always wanted you to join his guard. But he knows you never will for as long as you're with us. He was looking for an excuse to slaughter us or use us as leverage to recruit you. I suppose this is his plan." Edward explained.

Alice sat there frozen with her phone in hand. I never really cared for the Cullens but they meant something to Bree. I had to help. "Listen up bloodsucker. We need a plan." "We're on our way" he replied. He explained what we were to do and we took the next flight. It was strange to think that just a day ago, I was with her and everything was perfect. Now I was in Italy trying to protect the one I loved and her house of horror family.

As we were entering Voltera, Alice, Edward, Bella and I were in the same car. Alice stole it from some genius who left it unattended. Edward froze. "What is it?", we all asked at the same time. "It's Bree. I can hear her thoughts. She's considering turning herself in." There was no time to waste. Edward described a statue that she was near and we found her. We found my Bree.

Brees POV:

Then I saw them. My old family who I never thought I would see again were here. Jake put on his wolfy grin which he knew I never could resist. We were in each others arms. If I could cry, I would have drenched his shirt in tears. I wasn't used to him wearing one. For the first time I saw him cry. He looked like the happiest man on Earth. Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. "Is that really you?" He asked while he tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Bree. What the hell were you thinking? Even if you did get into trouble with the Volturi, I would spend every last second of our lives with you. You could never make me angry. All I could ever want is your happiness with me." He really wasn't angry at me. I was wondering what I could have done that was so good that I deserved someone like him. I stared into his dark eyes. It felt like we were the only people in the world. "Uh guys" Carlisle brought us back to Earth. "This is really not the time to be sharing affection." In front of us was Alec and Felix. "Around wishes to see you" We couldn't run or hide. There was no escaping the Volturi.

**Good or bad? Any suggestions? I would love to know! R&R! -Niklaus**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Twilight Saga or ANY of its characters. Stephanie Meyer does. Got it?**

**I am open to any suggestions. Please do review:) -Niklaus**

Jacobs POV:

The Volturi lived in what looked like a castle. Another vampire named Heidi led us into a large room with the entire guard at every exit. At the other end of the room was the leech royalty, Caius on the left who looked infuriated, Marcus on the right who looked bored and Aro looked curious but angry. They sat there like kings. It smelled so bad in here that I might as well have been choking on straight bleach. Aro and Caius walked up to us.

"Welcome, Carlisle. It has been far too many decades since we've met. I see you've brought company in the form of scum." Aro said while looking at me with piercing eyes. "Thank you, Aro. But I assume you didn't call on us for a simple greeting." Carlisle sounded nervous. "Yes. It seems despite us giving you a chance you have failed to restrain your newborn. I sentence the Olympic coven to execution!" Cauis said with authority and bitterness.

"Now, brother let's not be hasty. I would like to hear their side of the story." Cauis was still angry but stepped back. "I believe a member of your guard took advantage of her thirst and tempted her to feeding on a human." Carlisle broke the tension. The entire guard hissed but Aro put his hand up and there was immediate silence. "May I?" Aro asked while taking Carlisles hand. "What's he doing?" I heard Bree ask Edward. "Aro can read every thought you've ever had with one touch." It was good we didn't have to show any physical evidence. "Ah. I see... Jane!" Aro shouted out of nowhere.

"Yes, master?" She was next to him in less than a second. "What is this?" "It wasn't me. I..." before Jane could reply, Cauis had her by the neck. "You've failed me!" "Cauis sent Jane to put a human with such a tempting scent that no newborn could refuse in her way. How else could he have known about it without seeing Bree himself?" Edward said. "We said we will be back!" Cauis tried to save himself. "You said you would formally check in twelve months, not eleven!" Carlisle yelled back.

"Cauis! No!" Edward shouted. I had no idea what was going on until Cauis dropped Jane and had Bree. One hand under the right side of her chin, the other on the left side of her head. Cracks began to show on her neck. They were spreading rapidly. As they appeared, it felt like my heart was cracking in the same way. The Cullens were too afraid to fight the Volturi. But I was going to protect her. I tried to phase. But Edward held me back. Breaking a few bones in the process. It was nothing. I would rather break my bones a million times than watch this.

"Jacob, you can't. They'll kill you! Do you think Bree would want that?" How could I possibly care about dying if it meant Bree could live just a second longer? Bella ran in front of me. "Jacob you have to calm down. We know you love her but what you want to do is suicide." "Why would I care? I don't care if I die! I will fight for her for as long as we both shall I've ever lived for meant nothing! Nothing until I met her. Remember when I told you about imprinting? I said it was like it wasn't gravity holding you to the planet but her. What is my life without her?" Tears were streaming down my face now. "Jacob please" Edward tried to calm me down.

"Let go!" I tried to shout at Cauis. "I will bring hell to your doorstep! You will die screaming!" I yelled to the top of my lungs. My voice echoed through the room. Sending vibrations into the walls tried to phase again only breaking more bones because Edward prevented me from expanding. "Aro! Please! Kill me! Kill me instead of her!" I would have my bones broken a million times than watching this happen. "Jake, it's okay." I heard Brees voice say.

A screeching sound caught my attention and I looked up to find that her body no longer had an owner. Her head fell away from her body. Her beautiful eyes stared into empty space. My body felt weak now. I couldn't do anything. "Stop him!" Aro said. Cauis was holding up a torch. Felix caught him and held him back. I hated vampires. But no others would I hate more than the Cullens.

**Let me know what you think? :D Oh yeah. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight . Stephanie Meyer does alright?**

My heart felt like it was on fire. An unending fire who's thirst for destruction could never be quenched. With it came incredible rage. Cauis gave me a sly grin. The fire was no longer just fueled by anger, but revenge. I let it rip down my spine. From Edwards arms came the same screeching sound and I realized that they were cracking by the elbows. "Jacob no!" he shouted while screaming and finally let me go. I lunged and heard two snaps. Suddenly my legs began burning. I couldn't get up and realised that Carlisle broke them.

"We will not win a war with the Volturi. We won't fight today Jacob. I'm sorry." I growled at him in response. "Leave, now. And take the girl with you." Aro spoke as if nothing at all had happened. "We can fix her Jacob." Esme said with concerned eyes. Something about her reminded me of my mother. I couldn't handle all of this. The pain in my legs and the pain in my heart was too much to bear. My vision became hazy as I drifted into unconsciousness.

I woke up on what looked like a hospital bed and there was I light that was too bright in my face. The familiar smell hit me in the face like a rotten tomato. I was in the Cullens house. My legs were tightly braced. I could hear murmuring in another room. "Edward. We can not have her life on our hands because of the Volturis want for our destruction and hurt others in the process. Even if they are our natural enemy. How do you think he'll take it?" This was Carlisle. "He's awake"Within a second, Carlisle was in the room. "Where's Bree?" I demanded.

"Jacob... You..." "Answer me!" I didn't have time to talk or apologise for almost putting his family to death. " She's downstairs. But..." I ran around him and down the stairs. The whole family stood around a hospital bed. As soon as I got into the room everyone was staring at me. Even blondie had a glint of sympathy in her eyes. The only thing standing between Bree and I was Edward now. "Jake, you must know we can't recomme..." "Get out of my way" With little effort I pushed his concrete body aside. I was surprised he gave up so easily.

And there she lay. Her beautiful face looking as if she were in a peaceful slumber. Her hair hung over her shoulders like a waterfall. Her milky skin shone beautifully in the morning light. But she wasn't moving. "What's wrong with her? I thought you could fix her." I asked turning to Edward. "We tried our best with our venom but it always works best with her own. Now all we can do is wait." It meant something. At least there was hope. I cupped her cheek as I always did. "I can wait forever." "Let's give them some space" Carlisle said. I was glad they respected that.

Brees POV:

My eyes opened and I was on what looked like a bed. All my memory came flooding back as I gasped. The Volturi. I remembered seeing Jacob. The look on his face looked like that of a burning man. He seemed to have been burning at the stake with no hope for redemption.

I sat up and took in my surroundings. On the highway I could hear the cars on the highway. The room was white with all the furniture moved to the sides of the room. I felt a familiar heat on my hand at the same time I heard a snore. "Jacob" I whispered. I was about to hug him when my whole family was in the room. "Not to ruin your reunion but you probably shouldn't wake him up." I heard Carlisle say. I hugged everyone and it was like we hadn't seen each other in years. "He's been waiting for you for a week now. He even refused to eat and sleep until you woke up. After seven days of no sleep he couldn't handle it anymore." Jake always knew how to make someone feel special. I couldn't believe he had done all that for me.

I had heard how strong a werewolves hunger was but he could bear it all for me. I covered my face crying dry sobs. Esme put her arm around me. "It's okay sweetie. You're safe now with everyone who loves you." My throat soon began to burn. "Jasper, Alice. Why don't you take Bree for a hunt." Edward asked before I could. "Why not?" She said with a smile.

Jacobs POV:

Hunger woke me up. I looked up to find myself alone. I began to panic. Where was she? Could she be? "Jake! It's about time!" I heard a voice like a bell say and I turned around. We were in each others arms and I spun her around as she giggled. That laugh could never get old. "I can't believe it's you. You're here with me" I said while looking into her honey eyes."Jake. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. I don't know why I was so stupid." Wait. She was blaming herself now?

"No Bree it's my fault. I should have been there to save you. I failed you." "Shh. It will _never_ have to be that way again." She kissed me. I felt electricity go through me as our temperatures collided. Everything was perfect with us together. "Ahem." We heard Emmett clear his throat and realised we weren't the only people in the room. "We have a new problem. The pack just found out about you imprinting." I rolled my eyes. "And the drama never ends."

**Excuse any mistakes because English is not my native language. But please do R&R. I would love to hear from you! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this chapter is a little bit late but sorry! Anyway most of this chapter written in italics will be speaking in wolf telepathy. Anyway I hope you like it and thanks to everyone for reading. **

"I guess I'll need to explain to them." I grumbled. "I'm coming with you." "Bree, I think your presence will only make them angrier. I'll be back soon. I promise." "Okay..." she moaned. I kissed her on the forehead and bolted for the door. As I ran through the forest I caught the scent of rain. Great. Another storm.

When I crossed the treaty border I was within the telepathy range. A million voices were yelling at me. "Jake how could you?" "Disgusting!" "_It can't be allowed_" "_An abomination_!" I soon reached where the pack was gathered. Paul and Jared circled me growling and spitting at me. Sam stood in front of me.

"_Jacob_? _What have you done? Do you realize what this means? _" Sam was serious. "_We don't exactly have a choice on who we imprint on Sam. You of all people should know that._

" I said while glancing at Leah. Sam exposed his teeth snarling. "_That isn't the same_. _Emily is normal_. _She has a beating heart but that creature_. _She's not even alive_. _It makes me sick_. _We won't tolerate this_. _We will NOT let our bloodline be poisoned by blood drinkers_. _Even with our previous alliance. _"

"_Get to the point Sam_" I was getting annoyed. "_The point Jacob Black Iit is that _ _you will leave your duties protecting the tribe._ _We know that for as long as she lives, she will be your priority. And having a werewolf imprint on a vampire. A vampire who could still lose self control and feed on the locals is dangerous. We have to end her. You will help us Jacob."_

_ "But that would be breaking our most honoured rule. You can't kill an imprint! _" I tried pleading. "_It is also an order_" "_You can't expect me to..._ "_You will help us Jacob!_!" Suddenly his voice changed into the alpha command none of us could disobey.

I bent my front legs putting my head to the ground. He went to Quil and Embry, choosing who they would kill. "_Sam, we can't fight against them. They're our friends._" was that Seth speaking? "_Will you fight alongside or against your brothers?_" Leah flinched when he said 'brothers'.

Seth immediately put his head down to the ground in humility. I hated this. Having to obey. I gathered my courage. I felt the strength run through me. I was meant to be alpha. I walked up to Sam. "_No._" He yelped and jumped back in surprise then stepped forward while snarling. "_Jacob. Are you challenging me? The pack will never follow you! Even if you are second in command! _"

We were toe to toe. I looked into his black eyes. "_I don't want to be alpha and i won't stand for what's wrong. If being a part of this pack means having to rip out the biggest part of me, I'm done_." I couldn't take this. I wasn't going to kill Bree. I was going to protect her no matter what. I ran away from the clearing. Leaving whatever home I had left behind.

Brees POV:

I heard howls in the distance. Then the thudding of paws on the damp forest ground. What happened? "Everyone get downstairs now!" Edward didn't have to shout. We would hear him if he were whispering. Everyone flitted into the room looking curious but concerned. "What's going on?"

Carlisle asked the question on everyone's mind. "The pack is coming for Bree. I can hear Jacobs thoughts now." Everyone in the room tensed . "He's worried but he's on our side and he's with Seth." We all sighed in relief. At least he was with us.

Edward and I got outside and waited. Jacob and Seth soon trotted out of the trees in their wolf form. The sandy colored wolf who was apparently Seth nodded at us. "Hey, Seth." We said at the same time.

Jacob nudged me with his nose and faced Edward. "They what? But that's outrageous! Okay. Thank you. You've done us a great service." Jacob looked at me then back at Edward. "Yeah I know you did it for her. But I still owe you" he said smiling a little. Jake snorted. "Um Jake? I think I would like to hear you too."

I didn't like being left out of their conversation. He barked a laugh then ran into the woods and came back on two legs. He held me and we were in each others arms again. I rested my head on his chest and he put his chin on top of my head. "I will do whatever it takes to protect you." "Forever." we whispered at the same time.

**So how did it go? I won't know unless you let me know! Excuse me for any mistakes. Once again thank you for reading! Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 9

**So here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Any suggestions are more than welcome ; )**

Jacobs POV:

I woke to an itch on my nose and what felt like a cool breeze on my face. I suddenly had the strong urge to sneeze. Bree was giggling next to me. Flashing her pearly teeth in a beautiful splendour. Her voice rang like a bell and smooth as silk. "Very funny Bree..." I tried to be serious but I could never be mad at her. "So what are we going to do about Sam?" Bree asked curiously. "Alice can't see when he decides so I've got Leah and Seth running patrol. They'll howl if anything goes wrong and we'll be ready.

" "Great. But wait. Did you just say Leah?" I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah I know. But with her, there's always a motive. She said she's here for Seth, but she's just trying to get away from Sam." "Wow. But I totally get her." I widened my eyes. Did she just say that she could relate to Leah? The one person more annoying than Paul?

"Can we just not talk about that now?" she shrugged. As I leaned in to kiss her a low howl pierced the air. I cursed under my breath. "It's okay Jake. We knew this was coming. Go find out what it's about." I jumped out of the window. Phasing mid air. For a second I remembered the fight I had with Paul and how impressed Embry was. I

heard a ripping sound. Damn. Those were the only shorts I had. I thought back. Missing the days when I could just dash home and get an extra pair. Oh well. It didn't matter now. "Fill me in Seth." "Jake we've got incoming. About sixteen wolves." I was so shocked I lost my running rhythm.

I almost staggered to a stop. Since when did so many change? I wondered how Sam had

such a big pack all of a sudden. "Where are you Seth?" He showed me an area we usually passed. "I'm running towards there at the speed of light." Leah thought. "Seth! Don't do anything to provoke them! Stay where you are!" I thought how it would be my fault for putting Seth and Leah in potential danger. "Someone is getting all paternal" Leah thought sarcastically. "Head in the game Leah." We got to Seth at the same time. But she stuck her nose out to get there first.

"I win" she thought quietly. Seth huffed in relief. We all listened in silence. There was a silent shimmer. "You hear that?" "Yeah someone's phasing." It was at a time like this that it upset me that we couldn't hear each other through telepathy. We heard footsteps and paws on the damp earth. Sam walked out of the trees on foot with Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Colin, Brady and nine other wolves that I didn't recognize flanking him. "Jacob, we're giving you one last chance to join us.

Come back home to family. Billy misses you. Everyone does. You don't belong with a coven." This could have been a trick so I wouldn't even consider phasing to speak to him. "What do you guys think?" I thought. "I think he's just trying to get into our heads" Leah thought. "Really?" "Listen Jake. Sam is afraid that if he loses, you will be alpha. He knows half the pack would never easily fight against you." I thought about it. Maybe Leah was right.

"And Leah. We really need you back. You've ruined your mother. Come home Lee Lee. Where you belong." Leah was snarling sending a series of curses that Sam didnt nees to be in her head to get the hint. The part that upset her the most was the 'where you belong'. I bared my teeth growling. "Fine. Have it as you like. We will give you ten minutes to give up. You'll give us no choice."

"Come on guys." I thought. We quickly got back to the Cullen residence. "Leah, Seth, you know what to do." "I'll make a loop." They thought together. "OK. But keep it close." On the porch was a pile of clothes. Edward must've caught my moment of irritation when I phased. That was kind of nice. And weird. They stunk like you wouldn't imagine. I would beat them against a tree sometime. But there was no time. I jumped up the stairs. Skipping two steps at a time. As I opened the door the entire coven flitted out of the house and surrounded the front. "Is Bella safe?" I asked turning to Edward. "She's at Renee's" I nodded.

Brees POV:

He was back. I ran into his arms again. "Edward told us everything. Jake, it's all my fault! If I wasn't adopted, this wouldn't be happening. Everyone would be safe." I said while crying dry sobs into his shoulder. "Bree don't blame yourself. Remember when I told you about how I liked Bella? Where would I be right now? Without you I would have been nothing. You made my life worth something, Bree." His deep voice was comforting. The wolves came out of nowhere.

I looked at them counting. "We're outnumbered." Carlisle said. "By a lot." Alice echoed. "I'll see you on the other side." Jacob whispered to me. This couldn't be the last moment we could spend together. We needed more time. Jake jumped in front of me protectively. I remembered the moment in the clearing when the Volturi were there and he tried to save me. They ran toward us. I crouched and my instinct took over. A deep growl rose from my chest. My vision suddenly took on a tint of red and and amber and my mouth tasted like coconut and metal. One thought rang through my mind. "Kill"

**So I already have the next chapter but I'm considering if i should continue. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think and drop a review:D**


	9. Update

**The next chapter will be up later than I expected :)**


End file.
